


Rocket Is Fixing the Ship

by OldToad_drabbles (OldToadWoman)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToad_drabbles
Summary: Do drabbles need summaries?





	Rocket Is Fixing the Ship

  
  


"Groot."

"No."

"Groot."

"Fine," Rocket huffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Groot wandered out of the ship. Rocket continued to rip wires from the console.

"Someone should keep an eye on him," Quill said.

"Yup." 

"We can go," Mantis chirped, apparently volunteering Drax as well.

"The smuggler market can be very dangerous," Gamora warned.

"We can be very brave," Mantis assured everyone. 

Drax nodded and they left.

Quill paced only briefly before announcing, "Well, _now_ someone should keep an eye on _them_."

"Yup."

"Come on," Gamora said and Quill followed her out.

Rocket chuckled. "That was way too easy."

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble!


End file.
